Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 10
Recap Day 318 (continued) Adea, Emma & Sheriff Red are outside a crypt in Hoskar. Arcas has been magically charmed by Mayor Balwick. The Mayor has become a vampire. The party head back to town to recover from the fight. On the way back to town a storm grows. Sheriff Red is still worried about the the party causing chaos in the town with their ill conceived plans. He thanks Emma for saving him. The party arrive back at Jeremiah's house and are able to get inside after Adea does the secret knock. Wart lets them in. The party come up with a new knock and password since Arcas is charmed by a vampire. Jeremiah gives the party 2 "Extra Healing Potion" and 1 "Oil of Firey Burning". There is also a potion of Undead Control, but Jeremiah says he doubts it will work on vampires. The party then head to the Grand Cathedral. Emma and Adea do some recruiting at the Cathedral Red gets a blessing from a lesser cleric. The party return to Jeremiah's house. Red tries to get some alone time with Emma, by suggesting that Adea rest in the same room as Wart. Adea is scandalised by the suggestion, but Jeremiah points out Adea's mother is Reluna, the Goddess of Passion. Day 319 The party wake up and see outside the storm is worse. They arrive at the bridge to the cemetery. 6 priests are waiting there and a couple of townsfolk. 5 town guards are also there. Adea gives an inspiring speech to the group. The mob arrive at Mayor Balwick's tomb. The party's weapons are reconsecrated. Emma casts Watchfulness on Adea and clasts Negative Plane Protection on Red. No one has broken Emma's Glyph of Warding. The vampire and Arcas haven't left. Emma casts Invisibility to Undead on Adea. Adea gives one final saying before heading down. :It is said, in moments like these, word may not capture the truth that is in our hearts. Adea heads down ahead with Emma. Adea throws the torch ahead of her into the chamber. She finds Arcas slumped against the wall, dried blood on his face, his clothes are stained with blood. His head is cocked to the side. His eyes are open but fixed and staring. His skin His skin is pale and lifeless. Dead. Not getting distracted, Adea casts "Hold Portal" on Mayor Balwick's coffin. The 5 solders and Emma comes in the room from behind. She casts detect charm and finds no charm on Arcas's remains. Adea sadly asks the priests to put some communion wafers in Arcas's mouth. Arcas then kills the priest with Red's Magic Sword with a quick impaling blow. Red orders his troops in to attack. Adea casts "Stone Grasp" on Arcas, grabbing his leg. The solders stab Arcas and the priests throw holy water on Arcas. Arcas attacks the stone hand holding him, but it remains. Emma casts Bless on everyone. Arcas finally breaks free. Emma casts light in his eyes, blinding him. As Arcas is free, a solder manages to plunge a spear into his heart. Arcas falls to the ground., the life gone from him. Another solder holds spear Arcas to the ground. 2 other priests stuff Arcas's mouth with communion wafers. Adea prays to Reluna for guidance on how to save Arcas. Reluna just tells Adea that Arcas must be killed. Adea tearfully approaches Arcas, silver dagger drawn. But she is interrupted. Then from the other side of the room, Mayor Balwick burst from a different coffin than he was in before. Adea attacks the Mayor Balwick with magic missiles. Mayor Balwick kills the guard holding the spear into Arcas, free Arcas from the hold though his heart. Red orders his solders to surround Mayor Balwick, and he goes to go to cut Arcas's head off, but he misses. Emma casts Wyvern Watch around Mayor Balwick. The priest throw more holy water at Mayor Balwick. Arcas picks up the magic sword and rejoins the fight, using blind fighting to overcome his blindness. Mayor Balwick attacks Adea and drains her of 2 levels down to level 3. She also loses 8 MAX HP, do to a new max of 6 HP. She loses all her level 3 spells. Sheriff Red gives his "Oil of Firey Burning" to a trooper, and orders him to smash it on Arcas, lying that it won't hurt him in the process. Sheriff Red then stuns Arcas with a blow to the head. The solder hits Arcas with the flask, causing an explosion that hit's Arcas, Red, himself, another solder and an Cleric. Vampire Mayor Balwick attacks Sheriff Red from behind. Emma drinks the potion of Control Undead and orders Vampire Mayor Balwick to walk into the sunlight, but Vampire Mayor Balwick resists. Arcas is unstunned. In a single blow Arcas decapitates Adea then hits Red. A guard manages to stab Vampire Mayor Balwick in the heart with a spear, disabling him. :"I love you Arcas." says Emma. :"Then come join me." says Vampire Arcas. Arcas then knocks out Red. The 2 remaining guardsman and 1 priest flees the crypt. Leaving only Arcas and Emma inside the crypt. Arcas drains Emma of her life with a bite to her neck. Arcas then does the same to Red. Arcas buries Emma & Red, and they both rise as a Vampire the next day. Postscript :The prism is under construction, so it is time to mount the lens in place at the bird's nest. After that we must recover the emerald on the silver string. Iron has failed us, so your magic must succeed. :The enclosed wand will give you the power you need to clear a path, but first we must deal with the pebbles that threaten to stop the cart. Find and remove the half-breeds, We cannot have any more disturbances. :Do not underestimate the power of the divines. :May the Dark Light Shine the Most Bright :The letter is signed by a single letter, which Newt says translates to the "th" sound. :PS: Send no messengers. They smell too sweet and I cannot be discovered. The plan was to shoot an magical energy beam from a tower in the "Nesting Fen" to the Lens in the "Hall of Gems" which would hit Hoskar. Lord Redford would have the Staff with the Red Orb to intercept the beam and appear as a hero. Neal doesn't reveal what the result of the beam hitting the orb would be. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes